Fragments
by Hoojoo
Summary: La trahison d'Aizen a laissé des traces, indélibiles. Le mirroir de l'illusion a été brisé et il n'en reste que des fragments. Et si nous jetions un coup d'oeil à quelques un d'entre eux? séries de one-shot


Entretenir ce qu'il reste de lui

La lumière filtrait à travers les shojis, elle n'était pas agressive, loin de là, plutôt rassurante et donnait cette atmosphère paisible à laquelle la pièce était habituée. Elle se saisit de l'encrier, du pinceau, et des quelques feuilles vierges posés sur la table basse d'appoint -où il finissait toujours la paperasserie n'ayant été achevée durant la nuit pour le lendemain tellement qu'il était consciencieux- pour les positionner quelques instants sur les tatamis, juste le temps qu'elle fasse les poussières, elle replacerait tout après. Elle frotta sur la table avec obstination, jusqu'à ce qu'elle en brille, il avait toujours aimé que le ménage soit bien fait, à l'époque ce n'était pas elle qui s'en occupait puisqu'une personne était chargée de le faire, mais à présent, il n'y avait plus personne...

Et puis cela ne la dérangeait pas, au contraire, elle n'avait pas envie que des parasites n'envahissent les quartiers du Capitaine Aizen pour en dénaturer l'ambiance douce et sereine ou alors tout déplacer sans savoir où chaque chose avait sa place. Elle connaissait l'emplacement de chaque objet, les autres non. Elle était la seule à pouvoir faire cela correctement et sérieusement. Elle était la seule à vouloir le faire aussi. Plus personne ne s'approchait des quartiers du Capitaine Aizen depuis la crise qu'elle avait faite il y avait quelques mois de cela lorsqu'ils avaient voulu débarrasser la pièce, mais elle avait eu gain de cause, il avait laissé les appartements du Capitaine Aizen en paix, le troisième siège avait tenu sa promesse et laissé tout tel quel. Elle lui en était reconnaissante, tellement même. La seule chose qu'il restait de son passage ici était les quartiers qu'il avait occupé... C'était égoïste et bête, non? Chérir et venir s'occuper chaque jour ses quartiers alors qu'il ne reviendrait jamais... cependant tout ici le lui rappelait, elle avait besoin de cette petite consolation, stupide aux yeux des autres mais grande et logique aux siens...

Elle remit tout en place, comme si rien n'avait bougé en fait. Elle resta quelques instants à contempler la pièce, elle ne saurait vraiment dire combien de temps car lorsqu'elle se trouvait là plus rien n'avait d'importance. Tout était comme avant. Elle se serait même attendu à l'entendre pousser la porte coulissante, se retourner et le voir la saluer chaleureusement en lui disant qu'elle était bien tôt pour rendre ses rapports. Elle attendit. Mais rien ne vînt. Comme chaque jour. Pourtant, elle continuait à espérer... il fallait bien qu'elle se raccroche à quelque chose, même quelque chose d'impossible. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte, des larmes perlèrent sur ses joues... elle les essuya d'un revers de manche... elle ne devait pas pleurer, cela ne servait à rien, même pas à exorciser sa peine. Elle n'était pas à plaindre, non, ici elle était bien: en fermant ses yeux ses bons souvenirs défilaient dans sa tête et la réconfortaient quelque peu, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne rouvre les yeux pour se retrouver face à une pièce vide.

De toute façon, tout en elle était vide. Ses yeux. Son Esprit. Son coeur. Une automate, voilà ce qu'elle était devenue. Elle avait emmagasiné ses anciens comportements, pour pouvoir les calquer actuellement. Mais le courage n'y était plus. A quoi bon faire encore des efforts? Il ne serait plus là pour la complimenter de les faire. Avancer. Oui, elle avançait, tenant encore sur ses deux jambes. Mais sans aucune ambition, enfin pas tout a fait puisqu'elle avait fait des choix. Rester au Gotei 13, même si durant un moment, elle avait pensé rejeté tout ce qui la liait à la Soul Society pour aller s'exiler dans le monde des humains et vivre dans un gigai, cependant, cela lui était bien vite sortit de la tête, car on la retrouverait. S'occuper de la 5e Division, la seule chose qui lui restait de lui. Ses journée était rodée comme du papier à musique: se lever, se laver, s'habiller, faire le ménage dans ses appartements, aller le faire dans les quartiers du Capitaine Aizen, écrire ses rapports et récupérer ceux du troisième siège, superviser l'entraînement quotidien, faire de la paperasserie, patrouiller, s'entraîner, refaire de la paperasserie, rentrer et attendre le lendemain. Oui, elle ne dormait plus, depuis quelques semaines, Unohana lui avait donné des tisanes mais elles ne fonctionnaient pas. La nuit, elle était seule dans le noir, si seule, dans l'obscurité la plus totale, attaquée par ses démons... patientant pour le lendemain en tentant de s'occuper, peu importe la façon du moment où elle pouvait allumer la lumière et faire disparaître les ténèbres juste pour quelques temps, en général, elle finissait ses rapports dans la solitude la plus totale.

L'horloge sonna, elle sortit de ses pensées et jeta furtivement un coup d'oeil à celle-ci... il était déjà si tard? Elle devait aller voir Shiro-chan, c'était bientôt l'anniversaire de Grand-mère, ils devaient aller choisir son cadeau ensemble comme ils l'avaient toujours fait depuis qu'ils formaient une famille. Elle se leva, ramassant son nécessaire de nettoyage et se dirigea lentement vers la porte qu'elle ouvrit. Cependant avant de la refermer, elle regarda à nouveau la pièce, avec nostalgie, en inclinant la tête et murmurant de sa voix calme et vide, sachant qu'elle n'obtiendrait aucune réponse:

'' Je reviendrais demain.''


End file.
